Job au Gold Saucer
by major-oniakai
Summary: Entre le jeu et le film... Que peuvent bien faire les persos de FFVII pour gagner leur vie ? Eh bien ils sont engagés par Dio pour la nouvelle attraction du Gold Saucer! XD Lisez, vous allez vous marrer !


_**100 pourcent Délire, 0 pourcent de sérieux !!! **_

_**Comment délirer sur les persos de FFVII à la façon de chez Major xD**_

Bonne lecture !!!

(Tous les persos sont pas à moi sniiiiiiifffffff)

_

* * *

__Fin du tournage du jeu FFVII. Le tournage de la cinématique de fin avec Nanaki et ses deux petits s'achève..._  
Zack (se grattant la tête) : Bon, ben c'est fini... On fait quoi ?  
Cloud (se recoiffant) : Moin je vais dépenser tous mes gils dans une villa de luxe à Costa !  
Sephiroth (arrivant, maculé de sang) : Au lieu de discuter de choses futiles, aidez-moi à me débarbouiller de tout ce ketchup !!  
Vincent (regardant l'argenté) : ...Square n'a pas été de main morte avec l'hémoglobine, lors de la scène de ta mort, Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth (s'approchant du blong qui se recoiffait) : Cloud, tu sais, il était écrit dans le scénario que tu ne devais pas me porter les coups de ton &# d'Omnislash !! Tu piges ? T'avais pas besoin de me mettre tous ces coups dans la poire !!  
Cloud : ; Oups ! Mais c'était pour que ça ait l'air plus vrai, Seph !  
Aeris (se ramenant) : Seph, t'as pas fait semblant pour la scène de ma mort...!  
Sephiroth (avec un air innocent) : Ah bon...?  
Tseng (renchérissant) : Ni dans la scène où tu est censé me me donner un coup d'épée au Temple des Anciens ! Ca fait mal !!  
Sephiroth (souriant) : Ca te mate !  
Tseng (haussant les épaules) : Hmph ! Baka !  
Zack (sautant sur place comme un neuneu) : Ho ! Ho ! Ho, les gars !  
Cloud (soupirant) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?  
Zack : Au lieu de vous taper dessus, il faudrait peut-être se retrouver un job, non ?  
Vincent (se retirant) : Ca ira pour moi, je rembraie pour un autre tournage. "Le Retour du Vampire XVIII"...  
Cloud (se coiffant toujours) : On a assez de Gils pour se la couler douce à vie, nan ?  
Sephiroth (le décoiffant en souriant) : Tête de hérisson, dans ta villa, tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul... Donc ouais Zack, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
Zack (expliquant) : J'ai entendu dire que Dio avait ouvert une nouvelle attarction au Gold Saucer. Et qu'il recrutait du personnel ! Vous voyez où je veux en venir...?  
Tseng (souriant) : Je vois surtout que t'es un p'tit futé, Zack... En plus, en tant que stars de FFVII, je pense que les portes nous serons grandes ouvertes...  
Sephiroth : Vous attendez quoi ? Enfourchez vos chocobos, bande de baka des îles !!! 

_Au Gold Saucer..._  
Aeris (avec des grands yeux chibis) : M'sieur Dio... Dites, on a entendu que vous recrutiez des gens pour la nouvelle animation du Gold Saucer. Euh ben euh... Nous souhaitons postuler pour cet emploi...  
Dio (ignorant Aeris) : Hmm... Voyons voir... Ah oui, Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Zack et Tseng...  
Aeris (essyant d'attirer l'attention de Dio) : Et Aeris Gainsborough !  
Dio (regardant Aeris de haut) : Fillette, je ne recherche que des hommes musclés pour ces emplois.  
Aeris (déçue) : Ah...  
Dio (souriant) : Vous quatre, je vous embauche !! Vous commencez ce soir.  
Zack : Dis, Dio...  
Dio : Mmh...?  
Zack : Euh en fait, c'est quoi cette nouvelle attraction ?  
Dio (souriant) : J'ai inclus un night-club au Gld Saucer. Ouvert seulement aux adultes et aux possésseurs du fameux Ticket Doré à 30000 Gils.  
Sephiroth (intrigué) : Nous allons servir de videurs ?  
Dio (souriant encore plus) : Non... Il y a déjà Rude et Barret à ces postes... Non, j'ai trouvé bien mieux pour vous !  
Cloud (déglutissant difficilement) : Ah...? En tout cas, j'oserais pas frauder, avec ces deux colosses...  
Zack (impatient) : Alors, ça va être quoi notre boult, hein Dio ?  
Dio (montrant une porte) : Patience... Vous le saurez assez tôt ! Donc ici, c'est les vestiaires. Prenez vos clés de casier, vos tenues de boulot sont à l'intérieur... Cloud, ton casier est le 1. Sephiroth c'est le 2... Mmmh... Zack, casier 7 pour toi et Tseng c'est le casier 13.  
Tseng (prenant sa clé de casier) : J'aime pas trop le chiffre 13...  
Dio (haussant les épaules) : Hmph ! Que de stupides superstitions ! Alors... Quand vous aurez enfilé vos tenues de travail, rejoignez-moi 3ème porte à gauche. C'est OK, les jeunes ?  
Tous : D'accord.

_Dans les vestiaires..._

Cloud (ouvrant son casier et sortant sa tenue) : Qu'Ifrit me brûle...!  
Zack (surexcité) : Allez !! Montre !  
(Cloud déplie la tenue : une salopette noire moulante avec une queue de lapin, une chemise balnche quasi transparente + un serre-tête oreilles de lapin)  
Sephiroth (expdr) : Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha ...! Mon p'tit lapinou ! Hahahahaha !  
Cloud (rougissant) : Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ??? Oo  
Zack (intéressé) : Eh Seph, c'est quoi ta tenue ?  
Sephiroth (ouvrant le casier) : Minute, Spike...  
Zack (tournant autour de l'argenté) : Alors...?  
Sephiroth (pâlissant) : Malheur !  
Cloud (regardant) : Ah t'as la même que moi. Sauf que ce veinard n'a pas les oreilles de lapin...!  
Zack (mdr) : Hihihihihihi !!  
Sephiroth : Je vais mourir de honte là-dedans !!  
Cloud (jetant un coup d'oeil au 4ème) : On ne t'entend pas, Tseng...  
Tseng (atterré) : ...  
Sephiroth (inquiet) : Ca va pas ?  
Tseng : ...  
Zack (demandant) : C'est à cause de ta tenue ?  
Tseng : çç  
Zack (grand sourire) : Fais voir !!  
(Tseng sort deux longues bottes de cuir noir, deux longs gants idem ainsi qu'un string de cuir noir...)  
Cloud : Oo  
Sephiroth : oO  
Zack : XD  
Tseng : çç  
Cloud : Eh ben mon pauvre...  
Sephiroth : On va arrêter de se plaindre, je crois...  
Zack : Eh bien, moi, je vais regarder ce que j'ai !!  
(Zack sortit triomphalement un slip noir et une pire d'oreilles de lapin)  
Zack (souriant) : Ca va être marrant !!  
Tous : --;;;  
Zack (étonné) : J'ai dit quoi encore comme connerie ? Bon ben, enfilons ça et allons retrouver Dio ! On va être en retard, sinon...

_Plus tard, vers Dio..._

Dio (satisfait) : Ah vous voilà !! Très bien... Très bien...  
Tseng (yeux chibis larmoyants) : On est vraiment obligé ???  
Dio :  
Tseng : TT  
Dio (expliquant) : Cloud et Sephiroth, vous serez derrière le bar. Zack, tu serviras les consos en salle et toi, Tseng... Je t'ai mis gogo-dancer.  
Tseng (effondré) : Da-Chaos, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ??? çç  
Cloud (lui tapotant l'épaule) : Courage...

_Dans la soirée..._

Cloud (venant pleurer contre Sephiroth) : Ouin !!! Reno était au bar et il n'a fait rien qu'à me draguer... Il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui...!  
Sephiroth (soupirant) : Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
Cloud (rougissant) : Ben euh que c'était pas la peine et que j'étais déjà avec toi... Euh...?  
Sephiroth (atterré) : Cloud...  
Zack (se ramenant) : Eh les gars ! Vous m'aviez caché que vous étiez ensemble ? C'est Reno qui vient de me le dire !!  
Sephiroth : ...  
Cloud (rougissant) : ...!  
Sephiroth : Reno dit n'importe quoi.  
Zack : Alors pourquoi Cloud est tout rouge ?  
Sephiroth (soupirant) : N'importe quoi, j'vous jure...  
Zack (grand sourire) : Ca va être bientôt l'heure du show de Tseng ! Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelques encouragements...  
Sephiroth : T'as raison.  
Zack : N'empêche que ça doit être hyper dur pour un mec coincé comme lui !!  
Cloud (regardant Zack) : Hmm... Sûr que si ça aurait été toi...  
Sephiroth : Sans cmmentaires...

_En coulisses_

Tseng (tremblant) : çç Non, noooon !! Je ne veux pô y aller !! J'ai vu tous les gens qui me connaissent dans la salle !! Il y a tout le monde je vous dis !! Y a même ce pervers de Reno !!  
Cloud (se recoiffant) : Je confirme... ;;;  
Tseng (continuant) : J'ai vu Cid et Vincent qui se tripotaient sur une banquette !!  
Cloud (lâchant son pot de gel) : Quoi !?  
Tseng (décrivant) : Le président Rufus est venu lui-même inaugurer la boîte !  
Sephiroth : Bon sang, tu blagues !?  
Tseng : Et il y a Elena et Aeris...! Que vont-elles penser de moi ????  
Cloud (inquiet) : Il n'y a pas Tifa, ni cette folle de Yuffie par hasard ?  
Tseng (hochant la tête) : Si...  
Cloud (repleurant contre Sephiroth) : Misèèèère... çç  
Tseng (énumérant) : Il y a aussi Heidegger, Scarlet, Reeve, Palmer, Hojo...  
Sephiroth (le coupant) : Quoi !? Oh non ! Si mon père me voit comme ça !!  
Zack (intrigué) : Ton père ?  
Sephiroth : Hojo.  
Zack (se grattant la tête) : Hojo ??? J'aurais plus dit le père de Tseng, moâ !!  
Sephiroth (expliquant) : Nan, je suis le portrait craché de mes deux mômans, c'est tout.  
Zack (perdu) : T'as... Deux mères ???  
Sephiroth (comme si c'était normal) : Ben voui !! Lucrécia et Jenova !  
Cloud (à Zack) : C'est une longue histoire...  
Zack (boudant) : Je suis jamais au courant de rien, moâ !!  
Cloud (regardant Dio faire des signes) : Tseng, ça va être à toi !  
Tseng (reculant) : Je veux pas !!  
Sephiroth (lui barrant la route) : Tseng... Tu es un Turk ! Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté.  
Tseng (penaud) : Ex... Excuse-moi.  
Sephiroth : Vas-y.  
Tseng (déglutissant difficilement) : Gloups !

_Tseng entra sur scène, le coeur battant comme un taré. Et il commença à se mouvoir sensuellement contre une barre métallique verticale... Il se frottait contre, carressait son corps avec un air gourmand..._

Public : ç  
Tseng (en son for intérieur) : Galèèèèère !!! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Sephiroth (en coulisses) : ç  
Zack (donnant un coup de coude à Seph) : Seph, tu baves partout !!  
Sephiroth (s'en apercevant soudainement) : Oups ! ;;

_Tseng continua à se frotter langoureusement à la barre, à jouer avec les longs cheveux d'ébène, à avoir une attitude sensuelle, féline et provocatrice... Et commença à enlever délicatement ses gants..._

Sephiroth (en coulisses) : Un strip-tease... ç  
Zack (constatant) : Euh Seph... Ton pantalon fait une drôle de bosse...  
Sephiroth (s'en apercevant) : Argh !  
Zack (amusé) : Tseng t'excite ?  
Sephiroth (rougissant) : ;;;  
Cloud : Oo;;;

_Pendant ce temps, Tseng ondulait doucement son bassin puis se décida à délassé ses jambières de cuir..._

Sephiroth (langue pendante) : ç  
Zack (mdr) : Houlala !! Il faut qu'il se magne de finir son show, le Tseng... Sinon, il va y avoir du dégât dans le fute à Seph ! XD XD XD  
Cloud : oO;;;

_Tseng n'avait à présent plus qu'un string de cuir noir pour tout habit... _

Tseng (en son for intérieur) : Et là, je fais quoi ???? Galèèèèère !!!

_Il décida alors de s'amuser un peu avec le fine bande de cuir nouée autour de ses reins, hésitant à faire tomber son dernier habit ou pas... Finalement, il choisit plutôt de descendre dans le public, histoire de ramasser quelques billets... Et fut surpris des mains baladeuses du public qui le caressait en passant, parfois même à des endroits très sensibles..._

Tseng (en son for intérieur) : Argh ! J'me fait tripoter de partout !!! Oo  
Sephiroth (en coulisses) : ç  
Cloud (inquiet) : Houlà, Seph ! Calme-toi...!  
Sephiroth (bavant copieusement) : L'est trop hoooooot !!! ç  
Zack (à Cloud) : J'te parie combien que, dès que l'utaïen revient ici, Seph lui saute dessus et le viole ???  
Cloud : Oo

_Tseng finit son show et revient en coulisses..._

Tseng (tremblant de partout) : Plus jamais...! Jamais...!  
Sephiroth (déshabillant Tseng du regard) : Tseng...  
Tseng (reculant) : Se... Seph ? Que...

_Sephiroth sauta sur Tseng avant de lui rouler un patin magistral et de le caresser de partout..._

Tseng (paniqué) : Seph ! Seph !!! Arrêteuh !!! Seph...!  
Zack (essayant de retenir l'argenté) : Hey l'albinos, reprends-toi !!  
Tseng (essayant de fuir) : Au viol !!!  
Sephiroth (retrouvant ses esprits) : Je euh...  
Cloud (hallucinant) : Eh ben, Seph...!  
Zack (souriant) : Nan, moi c'est plutôt toi, Tseng, qui m'impressionne. Hey ! Qui aurait cru ça de toi ?  
Groupe (arrivant au triple galop) : IL EST LA !!! TSEEEEEEEEEENG !!!  
Aeris : Il est à moi !  
Elena : Tu blagues, vieille peau ? C'est le mien !  
Scarlet : Kyahahahaha ! Je suis sa supérieure et moi seule ai le droit d'abuser de son corps !!! Kyahahahaha !!!  
Tifa : M'en fous, il ne pourra pas résister à mes implants siliconés !  
Yuffie : Il ne pourra pas me jeter, je suis Utaïenne comme lui !!  
Reno : Yo Tseng, une partie de jambes en l'air, ça te dit ?  
Sephiroth (sortant Masamune) : Barrez-vous tous, il sera MON amant !!  
Tseng (tombe dans les pommes) : Oo

**FIN**


End file.
